And this one?
by itsfridaysomewhere
Summary: Jane is insecure about her tattoos. Luckily Kurt is there to make her feel better.


**A/N** : Hi, people! So I came up with this prompt and put it on Tumblr but no one wrote it, so I decided to take matters into my own hands and here it is! This is my first fic ever! Constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged! And please keep in mind tha English is not my first language.

Pure Jeller Fluff! Enjoy!

* * *

It was a warm Friday evening and the team had just wrapped another case of corruption related one of the tattoos on Jane's body. Kurt and Jane followed by Reade and Zapata left the FBI building to head to a coffee shop nearby.

Jane had told them everything that happened with Oscar that night, just two weeks ago. The team had been incredibly understanding. They knew whoever Jane was when she took the decision to do that to herself is not who she is now. Oscar had gotten away as soon as he finished playing the video saying she was not supposed to have seen him and that he could not risk being caught by the FBI. Mayfair had scolded Jane for letting him get away, but Jane had been too shaken up to do anything. One angry look from Weller and she stopped her questioning.

Given the recent occurrences, neither Jane nor Kurt had brought up the kiss they shared that night. The first day back had been awkward but they seemed to have reached a silent agreement to just let it go and go back to how they were before all that: with the long looks and unnecessary touches.

Jane didn't want that, though.

The moment she kissed him was the happiest she ever felt that she could remember. That one short time she felt his unbelievably soft lips moving against hers and his hand on her neck was enough to make her addicted to his touch.

As they entered the crowded coffee shop, Reade and Zapata spotted a miraculously free table and sat on it while Kurt and Jane stayed in line to place everyone's orders. That's when Jane started noticing all the eyes on her.

There seemed to be a large group of older people in the coffee shop. They were definitely not from New York. They all had cameras and shopping bags and some of them were spotting those stylish "I 3 NY" t-shirts. Maybe in an excursion through Manhattan?

The elderly people clearly didn't know how to be discreet when they started looking, pointing and commenting on Jane's tattooed body.

So far, in New York, she never felt out of place, there was all kinds of people here. A tattooed woman wasn't that big of a deal. However, it was clearly a big deal to these people and certainly not common wherever they come from.

Feeling like a circus clown, Jane looked around nervously looking for a way out. She cursed herself for not wearing a jacket like she always does when she is outside of her safe house or the office.

She even heard one elderly woman say "Oh, such a beautiful young woman. Why would she do this to herself?"

She was sure Kurt also heard that and at that moment, he threw his jacket over Jane's shoulders and escorted out of the coffee shop. Jane was so stunned; she just let herself be guided by him completely missing the death glares Kurt was giving all of them

"Hey, Jane" he dropped his arms once they were outside but she kept walking. He grabbed a hold of her arm and spun her to face him "Jane! Hey, listen to me" he said again. When she refused to meet his eyes, he put his hand on her chin and brought her face up so he could look into her sad green eyes. "Those people in there, they don't know you. They don't know what you've been through. They have no right to judge you."

"They look at me like I'm a freak," she said, her voice breaking at the last word.

"Well, you are not one. Those people were alive at a time where only a certain type of person had tattoos. But things are not like that anymore. Everyone has tattoos these days. Your choice or not, your tattoos are beautiful."

Jane didn't seem very convinced.

"Jane…" Those big heart-broken green eyes were killing him so he just softly pulled her to him by his jacket that she was still wearing and wrapped his arms around her waist and upper back.

Jane offered no resistance. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into the side of his neck slowly inhaling the calming scent of his cologne.

It felt so good to be in his arms. It's the place where she felt the happiest and the safest, ever since that first day when he brought her back to the safe house after the Statue of Liberty incident.

"That old lady was right about one thing though…" Kurt whispered softly in her ear.

He felt Jane stiffen in his arms before she pulled back to look at his face with a slightly hurt but questioning look.

He smiled at her "You are beautiful."

He saw the blood rush up to her cheeks and make them pink as she bit her lower lip and looked away from his intense gaze. It was probably the most endearing thing he ever saw and he immediately tangled his fingers in her short dark tresses and pulled her in for a kiss he's been waiting for two weeks now.

She responded to his kiss almost immediately, her arms wrapping around his neck and her tongue slipping out to meet his. She kissed him for what if felt like hours until Kurt finally pulled away.

"I've wanted to kiss you so many times this past two weeks." He said. Their foreheads still touching.

"Why didn't you?" Jane said, still trying to catch her breath.

"I didn't know if you regretted that night."

"I didn't, Kurt. That was the happiest I ever felt." She said touching his cheek with the tips of her fingers. "I wanted to kiss you, too. But I didn't know what to say."

"Me neither. Be better at communicating. Yes. I should've known better by now." He joked.

She smiled, picking up his jacket that had fallen from her shoulders while they kissed.

"Let's get you home." He said, grabbing her hand and looking back inside the coffee shop looking for Reade and Zapata. He saw Reade hand Zapata a hundred dollar bill while they both laughed and made kissing faces towards them. Weller did not want to know what they've been talking about this whole time. Tweedledee and Tweedledum could head home by themselves. He just wanted to be with Jane right now.

As they got to her safe house, Jane invited him in for a glass of wine, which he gladly accepted. As much as he loved his sister and nephew, there was no quiet time in his apartment. Part of her knew she shouldn't have invited him, but she didn't want to let him go just yet.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, sitting close to each other on the couch. His arm stretched across the back of the couch behind her and her head rested on his shoulder.

"You really think the tattoos are beautiful?" she asked suddenly, causing him to jump a little.

He gave her a crooked smile, set his wine glass down and grabbed her left hand.

"Yes. And I'm gonna show you how much I like them." He turned so he was facing her. "I like this one" he kissed the tattoo of what looked like a flower with an eye on her left forearm. "And this one." He ran his lips all the way up and kissed another tattoo on her shoulder.

"And this one." he kissed and sucked on the bird on her neck while burring his fingers in her hair to tilt her head for better access while the other wound around her waist. She never mentioned the fact that she remembers Oscar was the one to draw that bird. Now, she most certainly never will.

After that, he laid her on the couch they had been sitting, laid on top of her, touched his lips to hers and they kissed for long minutes. After their lips separated, she looked at him mischievously.

"What about this one?" she pointed to the tattoo on her chest right above her tank top. He reached down and kissed where she was pointing while his hands lifted her shirt and took it off her.

"And this one" he kissed the flaming rose tattoo on her belly that went from right above her belly button up to her bra line and continued while his hands ran all over her body.

"Are you gonna kiss them all?" she asked while running her fingers though his hair.

"Yes."

* * *

Later Jane laid on her stomach, sheets pooling around her waist as Kurt drew the contour of the tattoos on her bare back with his calloused fingers, from the letters of his name to the writings in red on her lower back.

As the soft caresses began lulling her to sleep, she turned over so she could put her face in the crook of Kurt's neck and he put his arms around her and pulled the covers around them.

"I love you, Kurt." She whispered.

"I love you, too."


End file.
